


The Creek

by Adictedtobadguys56



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adictedtobadguys56/pseuds/Adictedtobadguys56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho just wanted to go for a swim, but Newt had to make a fuss. So, Minho plans to extract revenge when end's biting him in the ass when they both end up naked back at his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Creek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DefenestratingDanika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefenestratingDanika/gifts).



> Oh gosh this was my first time ever writing for them. I am SO sorry if they are OOC. If you have any critiques or tips please let me know I would love to write more for them later!

“Minho wait hold on, we can’t do this,” Newt said. Minho turned to look back at Newt from where he stood. He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head a little to the side. 

“What do you mean? Wait don’t tell me; the great Newt is scared of a little old creek?” Minho asked, with a soft smirk. Newt frowned, unamused by Minho’s antics.

“It’s murky. What if there’s a snake? What if it bites you?”

“Me? Look you shank I don’t think you should worry about a snake biting me. You should be worried about your skinny ass,” Minho said, before removing his shirt. He tossed it to the side and turned to look at Newt, who hadn’t moved from where he stood. “Come on,”

“No. I’m not getting in that damn water, and you can’t make me,” Newt grumbled crossing his arms over his chest. Minho smirked walking over towards Newt, who quickly backed away. Newt knew all too well that Minho was strong. He was the star quarterback on the school’s football team. That’s why his arms were so nice.

“Come on Newt don’t make me throw you in,” He said grabbing Newt around the waist. Newt glared as his pushing against his chest in a lame attempt to get away. He wasn’t really trying all that hard if he wanted to he could get away, but he’d have to fight dirty. 

“I said I didn’t want to go in so get that through your thick skull, shuck-face,” Newt said, his smile betraying him. Minho saw, and let go of him before smirking. 

“So, if I just did this,” Minho said before picking Newt up in his arms.

“Put me down you bloody idiot!” Newt snapped thrashing in Minho’s strong grasp. 

“Nope,” Minho said before easily throwing Newt into the creek. He landed in a shallow area with a small scream, and a string of British cuss worked Minho had stopped paying attention to. He slipped out of his pants and moved into the creek with Newt. 

“You’re bloody insane; Minho look at me!” Newt snapped standing up his jeans dark with water and his white shirt clinging to his chest. Minho spares him a quick glance but does a double take when he sees Newt’s shirt clinging to his chest.

“Or I’m brilliant,” Minho said his smile becoming cocky. Newt rolled his eyes and pushed past him still muttering obscenities. He doesn’t get too far before Minho’s grabbed him by his arm and pressed their lips close together.

He’s rough when he kisses Newt, but Newt doesn’t care. He knows that Minho’s strong and he’s a boy, so he doesn’t expect anything to be soft with him. Not the way he grabs him by his belt loops, or the way he grinds roughly into him almost knocking them off balance. 

“Stay still,” Minho scolds.

“Then don’t press against my bag leg like that!” Newt retorts before Minho gets a chance to kiss him again. 

Minho bites down on Newt’s lip causing Newt to gasp so Minho can get into his mouth. Newt taste sweet like chocolate. It wouldn’t surprise him if Newt had been eating chocolate before he picked him up. He knew how much Newt likes candy, after all he had the worst sweet tooth. But, that never seemed to hurt Newt’s perfectly straight white teeth. He runs his tongue against Newts their hips still pressed together, moving in time now. 

Newt’s hands have made their way to rest on Minho’s arms grasping at his clearly defined biceps. They’re Newt’s favorite part of Minho, unless you count his ab’s Newt really likes those. He wasn’t shallow, but it was hard not to notice Minho’s perfectly shaped body. But, he does love his personality even if he can be a cocky prick at times.

“Newt,” Minho mutters against his lips. 

“Yeah?”

“We should head home. This was a bad idea,” He says before pulling away from the kiss. The two look at each other in silence for a long moment before nodding. Minho redresses and then the two start heading towards Minho’s car. They walk in silence just breathing the sexual tension building between the two.

Minho unlocks the car and hands a towel to Newt. Newt smiles as a thanks before he dries off as much as he can before deciding just to sit on the towel. The car ride is silent and quick, since Minho doesn’t live too far away. Which is good for Newt he’s freezing since Miho didn’t even turn on the heat.

“Come on,” Minho says after he parks his car. He slips out and makes for the house door without even waiting for Newt. Newt follows and before too long the two are in Minho’s room. Newt's naked laying under a shirtless Minho, who is smirking down at him. 

“You’re such a prick,”

“Don’t pretend like you don’t like it,” He says before leaning down and running his tongue long Newt’s already hard nipples. Newt bites down on his lip, and chokes back a groan bucking his hips up to rub against Minho. Minho forces his hips down and continues to lick down along Newt’s body. 

Newt’s not scrawny, and Minho knows it. Newt use to be on the cross country team until he got in a bad car wreck with his parents. His leg had been badly hurt, but he made a fantastic recovery. The only issue was he still had a limp. It didn’t bother Miho one bit, but it did bother Newt. 

“You’re great you know that,” Minho muttered against his stomach before sucking a small red hickey into it. “Really great, you’re smart, and well put together with your sweet tooth and perfect teeth,” He added before leaning forward to kiss Newt. 

This time the kiss was soft. It was different but not unwelcome. Newt let their lips press close together parting their lips gently and pulling Minho’s tongue into his mouth. Minho could be a sap, and when they had sex, that’s when he got to sappiest. 

“Thanks, Minho” Newt whispered his words hanging in the air around them causing a smile to creep up to his lips as they continued their kiss. Minho’s tongue dipped along Newt’s teeth taking in the still present taste of chocolate. 

“Its the truth, so don’t go getting all shuck faced about it,” Minho muttered when he finally broke for air. He looked down at Newt for a moment smiling before he slipped off of him to take off his own pants and boxers. He returned to Newt with a condom and some lube before he went back to kissing the different parts of Newts body. 

He started at Newt’s neck licking slowly along it from ear to the other. Newt held very still his breath catching in his chest as he lay there with Minho taking charge. Minho let his lips travel to Newt’s collar bone.

“So handsome,” He muttered against the ivory flesh as he planted kisses across it. This time Newt lets his body arch up towards Minho’s lips. He wants to feel every inch of his body covered in these soft kisses.

It doesn’t take too long for Minho to grant that wish he kisses along his stomach and down to his legs letting his lips linger on his bad one, the longest. Newt counts he places exactly fifteen kisses on that leg alone. 

When Minho is done kissing that leg he looks up at Newt, his eyes are closed, and his cheeks are red. Minho smirks and leans down running his tongue along Newt’s half erect cock. This draws a gasp out of his and makes him open his eyes. Minho lets their eyes linger on each other’s before he leans down and takes Newt into his mouth. 

Newt grips the sheets tightly as he bucks his hips up in an attempt to get more of himself in Minho’s mouth. He doesn’t protest so Newt keeps moving his hips up and down his eyes closing again in another state of bliss.

“Bloody hell Miho. God, I love when you do this. You’re so good with your mouth. Must be all those damn lollies you eat,” Newt said, between pants. 

“Maybe,” Minho muttered before pulling away. He kissed down between his thighs then pulled away to get the lube. Newt rearranged himself on the bed so that he wasn’t incredibly close to the headboard, last time they had done this he got a concussion. That was fun to explain to his mum and pop. 

Minho helped Newt roll over onto his stomach then spread his legs so he could sit in the middle of them. He spread apart his ass cheeks before dropping a small glob of cold lube down his crack. Newt shuttered and groaned as he buried his face into Minho’s pillow. 

“Relax,” Minho instructed and Newt nodded feeling Minho running a finger up and down his crack before started to push it into him. Newt felt his muscles start to clench around Minho’s finger, and he had to remind himself that he needed to relax. He waited for Minho to get his finger all the way in him before he took a deep breath and tried to relax. 

Minho took the hint and added his second finger. He wasn’t going to waste anymore time. He was throbbing, and he knew that Newt was probably freezing, after all he had been soaked when they walked in the house. 

Newt pressed back against Minho’s fingers groaning as he bit down on the pillow. He knew that Minho was tired of pampering him, so he was going to help him as much as he could. He pressed his chest down and reached back with his hands and spread his cheeks wider for him. 

“Thanks,”

“No problem,” Newt grunted out as he continued to rock back and forth on his knees happily fucking himself against Minho’s fingers. 

“Think you can take it?”

“What do you think?” Newt asked slowing his hips so that Minho could have his fingers back. He heard the other boy messing around with the condom then get on his knees. Minho took hold of Newts hips a little rougher than Newt would have liked, but he knew how impatient Minho could be.

Minho added some extra lube to Newts hole then started to rub his tip along Newt’s entrance. Newt pressed his face further into the pillow getting ready for Minho to enter him. Luckily he was ready when he started to push his tip in. Minho may be Asian, but he is also half white, and he definitely isn't small. He was about seven inches long and pretty thick so Newt knew that there would be pain. 

“Slowly you dolt!”

“Shut up Newt I think I know how to fuck my boyfriend!” 

“Apparently not because it fucking hurts”

“You’re the one who said you were ready now shut your shucking face and bite the damn pillow!” Minho snapped pressing in further. Newt groaned out, a mixture of pleasure and pain, before he sunk his teeth into the pillow. Normally he’d bite his knuckle, but not right now, he had to hold himself open for Minho. They had hardly prepped, so he knew that he was going to be in a lot of pain later. 

“Minho,” Newt gasped out once he got all the way in. His tip resting against his prostate, making Newt struggle to rock his hips as Minho held them in place. He let out a small whimper before Minho started to pull back then slammed in full force to his prostate. Newt’s legs buckled up his sheer power and down they fell, Newt on the bottom crying out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, and Minho desperately trying to keep thrusting as he now lay on top of Newt.

“Get off it’s not doing anything just let me roll over! You know I can’t do doggy,” Newt snapped pushing Minho off him before flipping back onto his stomach. Minho sighed and helped Newt put his legs up on his shoulders. The view was kind of beautiful if you asked Minho, but no one was. He positioned himself back at Newt’s entrance and slid in, a lot easier than the first time.

Newt’s hand flew up to his mouth in an attempt to keep from groaning out again. His teeth dug into his pale hand, and he closed his eyes focusing just on the feeling of Minho hitting his prostate, over and over again. His breathing became labored as he panted. His eyes fluttered open to look at Minho whose eyes were closed as well. He was moving rhythmically without even looking just listening and focusing on the feeling.

“Minho,” Newt choked out, their eyes connecting in silence. He nodded before pressing in a little faster and a little harder. They were both beyond the point of no return now all that was left was to finish.

Newt came first a loud fuck echoed throughout the room as his load shot between the two of them. It was white and warm against his cold chest. He watched with parted lips and wide eyes as Minho buried himself in him and came. Their eyes never leaving each other’s a silent moment begins shared before Minho pulled out and fell on top of Newt. 

Newt wasted no time capturing Minho’s lips. They kissed roughly for a few moments teeth hitting teeth with tongues caught in the crossfire. Newt’s hand gripped Minho’s hair as he pressed up hoping to get closer to the boy. 

“Shit,” Minho said after he broke the kiss and got a good look at Newt’s body. The cum and sweat glistened in the light making him look completely fucked. Minho couldn’t help but smile at the sight. Newt had a mouth on him, one that could rival his own, so seeing him look so spent made Minho feel so triumphant.

“Why don’t you wipe that cocky smile off your face and get me some dry clothes?” Newt said pushing Minho with his knee. Minho laughed before standing up and stretching. He grabbed a towel from the floor and tossed it to Newt so he could wipe off his chest. When Newt was done he did the same then tossed it back on the ground. He grabbed dry clothes for the two of them and dressed.

“You know when you get bossy in bed it’s cute,” Minho commented as he sat down next to Newt who was looking at the bruise forming on the back of his hand.

“Oh, really now? Helps you get your jollies?” He asked.

“Sure Newt. Helps me get my jollies,” Minho said, rolling his eyes and tackling Newt down onto his bed. They shared another look before Newt rolled over onto his side and curled up against Minho. Minho smiled wrapping his arms around Newt and closing his eyes for their after sex nap.


End file.
